1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of portable containers of a type particularly suited for use by spectators at events for which there is bleacher seating or the like. Specifically, the invention is concerned with a container, insulated or not, which can be supported under a bleacher to keep possessions accessible but out of the way during such events.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulated containers (coolers) are well known for keeping beverages and perishable items cold without refrigeration. A conventional type of cooler has a bottom, four sides and a removable top which are insulated and one or more handles for carrying purposes. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,630 in combination with shoulder straps. A similar cooler is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 239,429.
Also known are insulated coolers with integral tops and bottoms and four sides wherein one of the sides constitutes or includes a door or other means of ingress. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 195,489 and 255,312.
Coolers designed to function as coolers and as seats are known. The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,630 discloses a cooler with a seat formed on the top. A cooler with a hinged lid which constitutes a seat, when it is closed, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,186. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,632 discloses a cooler with an integral top which constitutes a seat and a door/panel on a front side.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 190,778 discloses a combined cooler and bracketed support. The support member has a basket type arrangement for holding a cooler and a bracket for securing the support member to a separate rigid member. A cooler including brackets for supporting it behind an automobile seat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,213.
A collapsible stadium seat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,466. The seat comprises a seat frame member with a back frame member pivotally connected thereto along a first edge of the seat frame and a foot bag is pivotally connected to the seat bottom at an edge opposite the first edge. The foot bag is zippered on the front side. A pair od hooks are provided on the bottom of the seat frame for engaging a stadium seat.
A portable chair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,048. The seat of the chair is comprised of an insulated container with a removable front panel.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. discloses a container/article holder for stadium-type chairs. The container has a top, a bottom, and four sides. The front side is hingedly connected to the container on an upper edge and is provided with zippers to secure it to the container on the other three sides. A flexible three sided sleeve is secured to the container along two opposed sides of the container and to the top of the container near the front side, and is open on a fourth side. Thus, the sleeve is adapted to be slid, open side first, over the seat portion of a stadium seat, with the fourth side of the container facing forward.
There remains a need, particularly for spectators who sit in bleachers, many of which are open, except for a foot board, so that items can fall to the ground, for a suitable device for storing articles safely and securely but which will not interfere with space needed and intended for the spectator and those seated around the spectator.